Just Get Me Out
by Yami Usagi and Hikari Neko
Summary: After a four year trip to Egypt, Yami returns to Domino, only to find that his relationship with his hikari may be damaged beyond repair. Y/Y
1. The Shadow Realm's an Inkblot

Hikari Neko: Konichiwa minna! This is our first fan fiction posted together.  
  
Yami Usagi: Why did you bother posting it on our joint account if you wrote it?  
  
Hikari Neko: Uhh....YOINK!! *Runs off*  
  
Yami Usagi: Okay...Enjoy?  
  
~*Disclaimer*~ Just Get Me Out Chapter 1  
  
Yuugi's P.O.V.  
  
Why is everything so confusing?  
  
People hurt, and cry, and love, and...  
  
...they break promises.  
  
Just like Yami did. But now, it all seems like a dream.  
  
I remember the day that my grandfather gave me the Sennen Puzzle. I was so happy, the puzzle was so interesting, unlike any other I had come across. But even more interesting than the thing itself, was what it contained inside.  
  
Yami.  
  
My other, my darkness, my soul mate, my life.  
  
My love.  
  
We had so many trying times, everyone always after Yami for one reason or another.  
  
And finally, the day came.  
  
No more fighting. No more evil.  
  
Yami's past as pharaoh was still an enigma, so he began searching more and more for answers.  
  
Then something happened.  
  
He found a spell that could make him mortal, give him his own physical form.  
  
So he did it, we became two separate people, and he decided to go to Egypt, his home. He had hopes of finding something. So he told me he loved me, and left. I haven't seen him since.  
  
It's been four years since then, now I'm stuck here. Sitting before a man adorned in a white lab coat, his glasses conceal his eyes, because of the light reflecting off of them, and he has thin grey hair. We're each sitting on either side of a cold, silver table in a dark room, with only one light above us.  
  
"Yuugi?"  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"Yuugi?"  
  
The aforementioned figure lifted his head slightly, blonde bangs hanging in his face. He shivered slightly and hugged himself.  
  
"What?" he snapped fiercely at the man calling his name.  
  
"I asked you a question." The man stated calmly, "Now, what do you see when you look at this?" slowly he held up a stiff piece of paper with an inkblot.  
  
Yuugi grinned sadistically and chuckled "Well, well...what do I see? What do I see?!" He then tipped his chair back and laughed loudly as he threw his arms in the air.  
  
"I see someone trying to help a lost cause!" Yuugi then tipped the chair over completely, and kicked his legs in the air as he continued to laugh.  
  
The lab coat adorned man sighed and stood up; opening a door behind the chair he had been sitting in. He began speaking to a man who had been standing outside.  
  
"I can't talk to him when he's like this. Sedate him and take him back to his room." He then left, and the man he had been talking to-along with another one-entered the room and walked towards Yuugi, who was now sitting on the cold metal table, rocking back and forth humming to himself. Suddenly, he stopped and shouted at the top of his lungs, "AHA!! I know what the inkblot is!!" the two men grabbed him and he struggled to get loose.  
  
"It's the Shadow Realm" he cried "The Shadow Realm, AHAHAHAHA!!!!" his yelling died down as a needle was stuck into his arm and a clear liquid was injected into him. Yuugi tensed up quickly, then went limp, his eyes still partly open.  
  
One of the men picked him up and carried him our the door and down the hallway to his room.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Hikari Neko: Kinda short, I know. But I already have all of the chapters written up to 7, so review and you'll get a new chappy on Monday.  
  
Yami Usagi: R/R! 


	2. The Return of Darkness

WOOHOO I YAMI USAGI! GET TO DO THE THANKS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!! Or should I say......Chap-ie! Lol  
  
First off!  
  
Alice.stevens: YUP IT'S CUTE AS A BUTTON! Or not, lol, but yes we will post the new chapter....*do,do,do* HERE IT IS!!!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lillian: HAI! HE WENT NUTS!!!! (I think...)  
  
Usagi: HEY NEKO IS YUGI NUTS IN OUR STORY?  
  
Neko:.....I don't think he is the only one nuts.....  
  
Usagi: LIKE WHO!!!!! *looks around*  
  
Neko: -.-()  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
YuGiMegami: yes you are very much.....correct....MUHAHAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Synchronized Love: yes things are unclear, BUT NEVER FEAR! THE UPDATING BUNNY IS HERE! TO PERHAPS CLEAR UP 'UNCLEARNESS' IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Thanks for reviewing! (lol)  
  
flowa: scary? Our story is scary? Hmmmm....  
  
*usagi grabs stack paper with the story written on it, sneaks up behind neko, AND TOSSES THE PAPER EVERYWHERE!*  
  
Usagi: BOO!  
  
*Neko looks back at Usagi with an odd look*  
  
Neko: what ARE you doing?  
  
Usagi: Well a reviewer of ours, Flowa, said our story was 'scary', so I wanted to scare you....  
  
Neko: I think what she meant was, what is INSIDE the story is scary.  
  
Usagi: o.O, but how do I get the 'scaryness' OUT of the paper?  
  
Neko: -.-()  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Pink Lemonade: Ya say, keep it up NEKO, but not keep it up USAGI! Fine!!!!!!  
  
Neko: some people just like me better *nods head*  
  
Usagi: People like you?  
  
*hit's usagi upside the head*  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
DaughterofDeath: interesting, yes....*rubs chin, with an evil glint in eye* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Princess Strawberry: look! We updated! Woohoo! Is that soon? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Yami Usagi: YOU WANT MORE! WELL DO YA! Well you get more tee-hee just scroll down silly! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kanatasha: your a what? 'I am the sugar-hyper pyro who talks to potatoes!', oh, thats what I thought you said, *hides all sugar, lighters, and potatoes in the house* o.O lol! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
hotaruchan27: of course Yami wouldn't like what he saw that is WHY we are... *Neko hits Usagi with a very large hammer*  
  
Neko: DON'T GIVE IT A WAY!!!!!!!!!!....oh!  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Usagi:............ouch........  
  
mistykasumi: WAIT NO MORE THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE!Thanks for reviewing!  
  
rox: sorry bout it not being updated on monday....that would be my falt.....*runs from the wrath of Hikari neko* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
AngelicMouseGirl: YES THERE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE UP BY NOW (or when ever you reviewed) the delay was my falt...*still runnin from nekos wrath)  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
THATS IT FOR NOW! AND DON'T FORGET TO KEEP REVIEWING!  
  
Hikari Neko: Sorry I haven't updated, I was sick for two days!!  
  
Yami Usagi: You're a good writer aibou.  
  
Hikari Neko: Wai! Arigatou!  
  
Yami Usagi: No problem. Enjoy!  
  
~*Disclaimer*~ Just Get Me Out Chapter 2  
  
"Flight 714 from Cairo, Egypt is now landing." Called out a loud voice from an intercom overhead.  
  
"That's his flight." A blonde haired man stated calmly as he stood up from the hard plastic chair he had been sitting in.  
  
"How are we going to tell him?" asked a blue eyed girl with shoulder length brunette hair. She adjusted her pink jacket and brushed some dirt off of her denim blue skirt. Turning to a white haired young man she ran a hand through her hair "What do you think Ryou?"  
  
"Well," he started "Whatever we do, we have to be honest with him." A man with brown hair nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah...but how do you tell someone something like this?" the girl asked, a worried look on her face.  
  
"You guys don't worry about this, I'll handle it" the blonde said solemnly.  
  
"You sure Jou?" the brown haired male asked.  
  
Yeah, you guys should just say hi. I'm guessing you guys need to get to work, ne Honda-kun?"  
  
Ryou nodded, "Yes, I'll have to go as well." The young man had gotten a job at a local book store recently to help pay for college. He planned on being a writer after he got his degree. Anzu, the brunette female was also going to college, and had a part time job being a teacher's assistant at the local dance studio. Finally, Honda was in college as well, earning money riding his motorcycle in sanctioned races.  
  
The passengers began filing out of the door, causing the group to be silent. After about a minute, a young man with unruly spiked hair emerged, shouldering a duffel bag.  
  
"Yami!" they cried in unison running up to him.  
  
"Hi." He replied smiling. Though the smile was quickly distraught when he noticed his aibou wasn't among them.  
  
"Where's Yuugi?" there was obvious worry in his voice as he looked around.  
  
"He couldn't make it." Jounochi said quickly before anyone else had a chance to reply "I was going to take you to him." He added a smile which appeared to give Yami some comfort.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
"Bye Yami." Anzu said cheerfully.  
  
"Next time we get together you have to tell us about your trip." Ryou added.  
  
"See ya." Honda grinned and waved.  
  
With that they left and it was just Yami and Jou in the noisy airport terminal.  
  
"Shall we?" Yami asked looking at the blonde who nodded.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"So he's coming here?" a young black haired blue eyed girl asked.  
  
"Unfortunately." Yuugi replied dully "I'd know that aura anywhere."  
  
The girl smiled and put a hand on his shoulder in reassurance "Don't worry Angel, I'll be here for you."  
  
He smiled back, "Thanks Tawnya."  
  
Suddenly, screaming could be heard outside of the room.  
  
"Somebody get some water! Judith, give me that lighter!"  
  
"Looks like Pyro's at it again." Tawnya said with a laugh "How did she get a hold of a lighter?"  
  
"Um...I don't know."  
  
"Okay, spill" she said crossing her arms.  
  
Yuugi went next to her ear and whispered "We may or may not have found loose screws in one of the vent shafts."  
  
"You're bad!" she cried, laughing.  
  
Another scream was heard from outside. The two looked at each other and laughed.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
After about an hour of driving, Jonouchi and Yami finally reached their destination.  
  
"We're here." the blonde said.  
  
Both of them got out of the car, and Yami's smile faded as he saw the sign hung on a large brick wall, surrounding a large boarding house style building.  
  
Domino Mental Health Care Institution.  
  
"What are we doing here, Jounochi?"  
  
"Visiting Yuugi..."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Yami Usagi: R/R! 


	3. Welcome Home To My Hell

Hikari Neko: Well SOMEONE has not mailed me the new thanks in the reviews, so I'll 

do it myself!

Yami Usagi: I told you that I'm busy tonight!

Hikari Neko: You weren't earlier!!  I tried calling you, and what do you know...THE LINE WAS BUSY!!!!

Yami Usagi: I told you!  I was talking to my friend from Canada.

Hikari Neko: Oh yeah I forgot...it's national Act Like Canada Matters Week (I have nothing against Canadians, kay?), and I'm not important enough, OUR _FANS_ AREN'T IMPORTANT ENOUGH!!!

Yami Usagi: I'm sorry!!

Hikari Neko: Oh...Okay!!  I'm not going to bother doing thanks...you know who you are, and for the last time, yes!  Yuugi _is_ crazy!!

Yami Usagi: Why the hell are you in such a bad mood?

Hikari Neko: Because they ran out of Yami/Yuugi doujinshi at the anime convention I went to!!! I WANT MY YAMI/YUUGI DOUJINSHI!!!!!

Yami Usagi: Calm down!! Just think. We're going together as Yami and Yuugi next year!! They wouldn't dare try to take it before we do!!

Hikari Neko: Oh yeah!! Plus we get to do hot yaoi poses and take pictures to post on the web…YAY!!!

Yami Usagi: Uhh…we never talked about that...

Hikari Neko: We're doing it weather you like it or not!!!

Yami Usagi: I hope you don't act like that at the convention; you'll make Yuugi seem so OC.

Hikari Neko: Well, I don't really think Syaoran Li from Card Captor Sakura dancing in a conga line during the con dance is quite in character, but I did it dammit...I did it.

Yami Usagi: -.-;

~*Disclaimer*~

Just Get Me Out

Chapter 3

Yami followed Jounochi through a large white hallway, staring in disbelief.  To his right, a young man was leaned up against the wall, head in his hands muttering something.  A small girl on his left hand side was in a fetal position rocking back and forth, a rag doll clutched firmly in her arms.

A screaming was soon heard, as four men came down the hall, holding onto the arms and legs of a young girl with black hair in two pigtails, as well as long bangs covering her left eye.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, struggling to get free "I said let GO!!"

Yami continued to watch as she tried to break loose, and was shocked at what she yelled next.

"I'll send you all to the Shadow Realm, you bastards!!  Let go!!" she caught a glimpse of Yami, and abruptly stopped.  As they carried her down the hall she stared at him.

"Behold the legacy of Pegasus J. Crawford." Said Jounochi in a sarcastic tone.  Yami looked at his friend in confusion, so he elaborated, "That's his daughter, Tawnya."

"Jounochi." a young nurse walked up to them "I take it you're here to see Yuugi, ne?"

The blonde nodded.

"You're a very good friend Jou.  He's in the T.V. room with Kay."

"Arigatou." He said, bowing slightly.

They proceeded down the hall until they reached a room with no door.  Yami's face brightened when he saw none other than his hikari.  He was wearing a black t-shirt, with a button up black one over it; white and black horizontally striped gloves that went up to his elbow, as well as matching tights, and finally black baggy shorts that went down halfway between his ankles and his knees over them.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Jounochi began "You should stay our here until I tell you otherwise."

Yami nodded and the honey eyed young man entered.

Yuugi appeared to be arguing with a dark brown haired girl, but stopped when he saw Jounochi.

"Hark! A visitor from the outside" he cried, running up to Jou "What news do you bring?  Is the sky still blue?  Is the grass still green?  Do the Burger World employees still put to many pickles on their burgers?"

Jou cocked an eyebrow "Um…yes, yes, and...no."

The girl spoke up "_They _think pickles are good..."

Yuugi scoffed "Whatever..."(Jeez! That was mean of him!)

"So," Jou began, trying to make conversation "What have you been up to lately?"

"Well...Pyro lit some stuff on fire earlier, TKB tried to escape again, and Nezu had a total breakdown.  My week has been pretty uneventful."

The blonde hesitated "I...brought someone to see you" he then motioned for Yami to enter.

Yuugi started to walk towards him with a distant look in his violet eyes.  When they were finally face to face, Yami smiled.  It appeared that Yuugi had grown as was now the same hight as himself.

"Aibou..." he said warmly.

Yami didn't realize what had happened until he felt the sting on his reddened cheek.  Yuugi had slapped him.  His other half...his koibito.  Why?

"How dare you call me that!" Yuugi shouted furiously.  With that, he left, pushing Yami aside in the process.

Putting a hand to his cheek, Yami winced as he watched his hikari run off.

"Yuugi..."

To Be Continued...

Hikari Neko: You people reading this are very fortunate.  I'm so far ahead with writing this story; it would be impossible for my writer's block to affect you!! So, expect a new chapter by Wednesday!!

Yami Usagi: She's already on like chapter 12 or something!!

Hikari Neko: I take my writing very seriously, thank you very much!!

Yami Usagi: Also, I finished the thanks!! Here they are!!!!   
  
Mistykasumi: I KNOW I CAN'T WAIT EITHER! Wait I don't have to! MUHAHAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing!   
  
KaTyA: YUP this story IS something,   
Usagi: hikari neko, you think of the most oddest things!   
Neko: I know, I know   
  
Thanks for reviewing!!!!!   
  
Synchronized Love: yes! ::claps:: NICE REVIEW! Lol, yes we have a pyro, and she scares me o.O THANKS FOR REVIEWING!   
  
Rox: YES IT IS EVIL MUHAHAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing!   
  
hotaruchan27: yes yuugi is truly thoughtful! AND THANK YOU FOR THE PLUSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE IT!!!!!!!! But I think neko loves it more……*looks over to see neko building a shrine around yuugi plushi* Thanks for reviewing!   
  
  
woodelf193: NOW YOU CAN SEE YAMIS REACTION! IT'S A NEW CHAPIE! Thanks for reviewing!   
  
Dias Sahari: thanks for reviewing!   
  



	4. I'm On the Borderline

Hikari Neko: Happy Easter minna!!! My dad got me SO much stuff!! I got the last issue of Shounen Jump, and the new Guitar World Magazine!! Side note to Pink Lemonade: You aren't in the story until this chapter!!

Just Get Me Out 

Chapter 4

"Angel? Onegai, open the door."

A barely audible reply was heard on the other side, "Go away..."

Tawnya sighed, this wasn't getting her anywhere.

"Unicorn, what's wrong?" (If you don't understand the humor in the nickname, go back to Chapter 3)

The black haired girl turned to see Stephi, one of her best friends. She had light brown hair with a little bunny ears headband. Her eyes were hazel, and she wore a dark blue hoody and denim flares.

"Yuugi won't come out of his room." She sighed again "I don't know what to do."

"Maybe he would feel better if I sat on him....Yay!"

Tawnya sat down and pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her head on her knees.

"I don't think that will help, TKB" she replied 'But...what will?'

******************************************************************

"Here, put this on it" said Jounochi, handing Yami an ice pack.

"Thanks." He accepted it and placed it on his sore cheek.

"Damn...he really got you good." The blonde said, inspecting his friends injury.

"I don't understand."

"Nani?"

Yami turned to face Jou, "What happened while I was gone? Why is Yuugi like this?"

"Well, it started about a year after you left." Jounochi began.

"It was then that Sugoroku-san had passed away. Yuugi had to sell the shop; he didn't have time to run it. He got a job at Kaibacorp, and we got an apartment as roommates. So it was like that for a few months, but he started acting strange."

"After school he would stay in his room all day, he didn't eat as much, and he always looked depressed. One day, I went to see-although I already had guessed his answer would be-if he wanted to go to the arcade...", Jounochi hesitated, not wanting to continue.

"Jou," Yami said, putting a hand on his friends shoulder "Please, I need to know."

"Gomen nasai," the blonde said, drawing a shaky breath "...so, I went to his room to ask him. He wasn't there....and all over his walls...h-he had written..." he looked at his friend with tear filled eyes.

"'Why does Yami hate me?'"

Yami lowered his head as he let the ice pack fall to the floor.

After a moment of silence, Jounochi continued "So...I was in his room. I heard a loud noise in the bathroom. I walked to the door...a-and put my hand on the doorknob. The door opened" by then, Jou had tears pouring down his face "And there was Yuugi, unconscious on the floor with slits all over his wrists. He had tried to kill himself, Yami! I should have told somebody about how he had been acting weird, but I didn't! Chikuso, I was so stupid!"

"Iie, it wasn't your fault. Onegai, tell me what happened next."

"I bandaged up his wounds and when he woke up...he just acted like nothing had happened."

"But a month went by and it happened again. I had him see a therapist, demo...it just got worse. So bad that he ended up _there_...he has a borderline personality."

Yami sat in silence.

Jounochi cleared his throat "It's getting late. You can sleep in Yuugi's room...down the hall on the left...pajamas are in the dresser."

Jou started to head towards his room, but stopped "We'll go visit him tomorrow...if you want." With that, he retreated into the dark hallway.

***************************************************************

"Yuugi, please eat something."

The violet-eyed boy did not comply, just continued to stare dully at his plate. Tawnya sighed.

"Still no luck?" Tawnya looked up to see whom the voice belonged to.

"Pink...no, he hasn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. Any ideas?"

The young man-who's real name was Dan-ran a hand through his brown hair, which appeared to go in every direction. He had a camouflage jacket with an olive green shirt underneath, and black pants. Tawnya pulled him off to the side.

"Well it's because Yami was here yesterday, right?"

"Yeah..."

Dan put a finger on his chin in thought "I think they should just talk it out. We'll help them a little...but we shouldn't interfere too much."

"Yeah, but...I don't know...He's really starting to scare me. I'm afraid to leave him alone. We don't even know if Yami will come back after finding out about what happened."

"He'll come," Dan said reassuringly "...if he cares about Yuugi, he will."

To Be Continued...

Hikari Neko: Well...That's it I guess...pretty long chapter...Next one's a little bit longer...R/R!!!


	5. A Return to the Right State of Mind

Hikari Neko: I'm sorry it took so long to post this! The written version of it was at my mom's house, and I've been with my dad all summer. But I finally got it tonight! Here you go!

This chapter is dedicated to agentpudge because you've been a constant fan, and I LOVE every single one of your stories!   'He began, much to Yugi's shock and discomfort, to dance around the room gaily saying, "BOOM SHAKA LAKA LAKA BOOM SHAKA LAKA!"' That was hilarious! Ah hell, the whole story is dedicated to you, I'm such a big fan!  
  


The medical definition was provided by 'Psychology Today'.

  
Just Get Me Out   
Chapter 5   
  


 "So what does he have again?" Yami asked   
  
"Hmm?" Jounochi said, looking up from his breakfast sandwich (HN: Mmm...Breakfast sandwich...aahh...*drools* YU: *Smacks HN* HN: Ow!).   
  
"You said Yuugi had a borderline personality...what exactly is that?"   
  
Jounochi blinked, then proceeded to open his backpack, taking out a very large book.   
  
After flipping through a couple of pages, the blonde stopped, and began to read out loud.   
  


"A serious mental illness characterized by pervasive instability in moods, interpersonal relationships, self-image, and behavior. This instability often disrupts family and work life, long-term planning, and the individual's sense of self-identity. Originally thought to be at the "borderline" of psychosis, people with BPD suffer from a disorder of emotion regulation.  There is a high rate of self-injury without suicide intent, as well as a significant rate of suicide attempts and completed suicide in severe cases."  
  
"Oh..." Yami looked out the window of the restaurant.   
  
"Hey, its not your fault. Don't blame yourself."   
  
The crimson eyed young man looked at his friend in confusion "How could it not be my fault!? I broke his heart when I left."   
  
"Look, Yuugi has had a pretty hard time in his life, it wasn't just you."   
  
Yami put his head in his hands "I caused him so much pain."   
  
"I think we all did," the blonde stated quietly. Then there was silence for a few minutes "I'm finished eating, let's go."   
  
******************************************************   
  
"This work sheet will be due tomorrow, alright?"   
  
"Hai, Hinochikai-san!" called the students in unison.   
  
"Dismissed!" said the teacher, turning to write on the board for her next class.   
  
"Arigatou!" the children filed out of the door, talking amongst themselves, though one student remained, still piling his books into his backpack. The teacher approached him.   
  
"Yuugi..."   
  
The violet eyed boy looked at her "Yes?"   
"Daijobou? You haven't seemed like yourself lately."   
  
Hai...daijobou. An old friend just came back, and he found out that..."   
  
"You're here?"   
  
Yuugi nodded, then lowered his head "I'm just afraid that he doesn't care anymore...because of this."   
  
She smiled "Yuugi, I don't think that someone would stop caring about you. From my experience, it usually makes them care more. I'm sure he's worried about you."   
  
"Arigatou Hinochikari-san. Ja ne." Yuugi said, returning the smile as he exited the classroom.   
  
When he was out the door, Yuugi found Tawnya, Stephi, Kay, Dan, and his other friends Shea, Mandy, and Willow.   
  
"Thanks for waiting." he said, smiling.   
  
"Good you finally snapped out of it!" Tawnya exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah...gomen..."   
  
"Aw, it's okay Angel!" cried Stephi, throwing her arms around him

***************************************************************

Hikari Neko: And now, I shall present a new opportunity to everyone! 

Adopt a Patient

You can now adopt one of the patients from the mental hospital! You get a drawing of your patient, as well as a certificate, showing your ownership! Anyone who wants one of the patients, that have been shown so far, leave which one you want, and your e-mail, and you shall get it as soon as I figure out how to work my scanner!

Yami Usagi: -.-U


End file.
